Random High-A story of awesomeness
by golddragonriderkira
Summary: follow these non-humans in their crazy lives on the school Random High. when you have a 16 year old as principal in a school that teaches martial arts and magic how strange can it really get? rated because cursing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_HI EVERYONE! I decided to finally start rewriting Random High. there wont be any real plot here, just a story about their lives in the school._

_this is a crossover between The Powerpuff girls, My little pony, Invader Zim, Fairly odd parents, Alvin and the chipmunks, Phineas and Ferb, Adventure time, Teen Titans/Young justice, grim adventures with Billy and Mandy, Sonic the hedgehog and mine and my friends characters._

**dizclaimer:** PPG belongs to **Craig McCracken**. MLP belongs to **Lauren Faust**. IZ belongs to **Jhonen Vasquez**. Fairly odd parents belongs to** Butch Hartman**. Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to** Ross Bagdasarian** I think... Phineas and Ferb belongs to **Disney**. Adventure time belongs to **Pendleton Ward**. Teen Titans/Young justice obviously belongs to **DC comics**(DC FTW). Billy and Mandy belongs to... I'll just say **Cartoon Network** since my internet is so slow it refuses to let me search for it. Sonic the hedgehog belongs to **SEGA**. Blaze, Blizzard, Bliss, the DevilSoul boys, Kira, Alice, Tamashi, Storm and this story belongs to **me**. Kin and Hachi belongs to my best friend **luckydragonriderkin** on deviantart. Grunpa and his dragon belongs to my other best friend "**Kotaro**". Hoshi belongs to my best friend **FoxHoshi** on deviantart. Banana and Apple belongs to my little sister **Bananamilkshake11111** on deviantart. Kyoko and her dragon belongs to my best friend **dragonriderkyoko** on deviantart. Kenji belongs to my boyfriend. Lollipop belongs to my boyfriends little sister

* * *

A loud thud was heard when Grunpa's wooden staff made contact with Butch's head.

The black haired boy's head snapped up and he looked wide eyed at the old man in front of him. His stare turned into a glare and he pouted childishly as the class snickered quietly. Grunpa pointed the staff in Butch's direction and said: "no sleeping in my class boy!"

Butch groaned as Grunpa continued teaching his class about old magic rituals. He leaned his chin in his hand and stared out the window. He hadn't been sleeping so well the past few days because of the big test in survival he had.

"hey, you OK bro?" Wally, his friend since fist grade that sat next to him in class, whispered.

"yeah, I'm just really tired." Butch whispered back.

Sonic, his other friend that sat behind him, chuckled quietly. "I never thought you'd actually take this survival test seriously." he said.

Butch sighed angrily. He absolutely loathed school. "well, it's the last test of this term and if I mess up I'll have to take extra classes this summer. Besides, Brick wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I failed."

the bell rang and Grunpa turned around. The short, bearded man stood on his desk and bowed to his students. "don't forget that you have a test in this class the day after tomorrow. Now, off you go do teen stuff while I have a picnic!" he exclaimed. The class stood up and bowed before rushing out into the hallways.

"hey guys!" Butch looked up to see Alvin walking up to them. Alvin was 15, one year younger then Butch, Wally and Sonic, thus he had other classes.

"hey man!" Sonic said, smirking. Butch grinned at the shorter male and ruffled his brown hair.

"heyyyyyyyyyy, sup' bro?" he said. Alvin laughed and pushed Butch's arm away, fixing his hair.

"class was really boring today." he said.

"you think class is boring every day, don't you Alvin!?" the boys looked up and saw their principal, Kira, standing there, smiling brightly at all of them. The 16 year old girl chuckled at their faces of shock. "you look like you just saw a ghost." she said.

Wally was the first to recover. "hey there Kira!" he said and highfived the girl. Butch grinned, at least the teachers where really cool in this school. Kira grinned back. "so how do you like the new uniforms?" she asked.

The school uniforms was just a white(in winter it was black) t-shirt with the school logo on the back and the name of the student in the front with pants(shorts in the summer, baggy, long pants in the winter) in whatever color the student wanted, along with black converse with shoe laces in the same color as the pants. The name was also the color of the pants and shoe laces.

Sonic smiled. "I like it! It's really comfortable." he said.

Kira looked up at a clock and grinned. "well I have to go teach some martial arts now. See you guys around!" she said, waved and walked away towards the training grounds.

Butch looked up at the clock too and his face lit up. "well I have archery now. Bye!" he said and hurried off to his next class. Wally, Sonic and Alvin waved at him.

"he's in love with that bow I tel you!" Wally said, laughing. Sonic nodded.

"maybe it's an elf thing..." he wondered out loud.

Alvin shrugged with a "maybe".

* * *

Butch put his bow and arrows down and sat in the grass. Archery was his last class of the day and he really wanted to just go to his dorm and sleep. Sadly, he still had that survival test and had to study for it. His childhood friend, Boomer, a wizard with lightning powers, sat down beside him. "when did you get here?" Butch asked.

Boomer smiled "just now, I finished my last class a couple of minutes ago." he replied.

Butch grinned. Boomer was like a brother to him. He, Boomer, Brick and Blizzard had actually grown up together. "I want to just go to sleep but I still have to study for that test tomorrow." Butch sighed.

Boomer nodded in agreement. "it's summer soon and then you can sleep all you want!" he comforted and Butch smiled at the blonde.

"thanks bro." he said. Boomer smiled back.

* * *

A loud explosion was heard and Butch's pencil snapped when he jumped in shock. "fuck!" he said, looking at the yellow thing. He threw it on the table and walked out to the student living room in between the boys corridor and the girls corridor.

A lot of others had heard it to and everyone watched in awe as Blaze, the griffon girl, threw Blizzard, the grim reaper apprentice and half dragon, into a wall. Her dark gray eyes was practically on fire as she death glared at the white haired boy. Blizzard slid down on the floor and sat up, rubbing his head. "no need to be so rough!" he said calmly. Blaze stood up straighter, still shooting Blizzard that cold, death glare that made everyone else in school want to crawl into a corner and die.

Blizzard however was unaffected and stood up, stretching. "I guess I deserved it though!" he said and smiled at Blaze. The girl huffed, she stopped glaring and crossed her arms, sitting down in one of the couches.

"what did you do this time?" Butch looked over at Berserk, the dark fairy, as she sighed and face palmed. Her mute sister Blossom, a girl that could turn into a weapon, stood behind her, looking at Blizzard worried.

Blizzard grinned at the pink eyed girls. "I kinda, accidentally, burned some of her books." he said, scratching his neck, laughing nervously.

Gaz, a black angel, walked up to Blaze and sat down beside her, telling her they'd kill Blizzard some day. The two was pretty close and was feared by most everyone... except, of course, Blizzard.

Butch burst out laughing and the others in the room joined after a while. Even Blaze and Gaz was snickering quietly.

They all decided to hang out in the living room now that everyone was there.

Random high may be a very strange school but everyone loved it anyways.

After all, non-humans stick together. No matter what.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed._

_**review if you liked and I'll continue.**_

_bye for now.  
_

_KIRA OUT!_


	2. info

_**someone requested that I do a page with all their spiecies so here it is c:  
**_

_**I also added siblings and special info that's important to know.**_

_**I will upload chapter 2 after this so no worries c:**_

* * *

_**Blossom**_

_Mute._

_(Older)twin sister: Berserk._

_Weapon._

_**Brick**_

_Younger sister: Bubbles._

_Warewolf._

_**Berserk**_

_(Younger)twin sister: Blossom._

_Dark fairy._

_**Blake**_

_Falcon._

_**Blaze**_

_Griffon._

_**Blizzard**_

_Grim reaper apprentice._

_Half dragon._

_**Bliss**_

_Warewolf._

_**Basil**_

_Snake._

_**Buttercup**_

_Plant magician._

_**Butch**_

_Half brother: Roy._

_Elf._

_**Brute**_

_Black angel._

_**Blast**_

_Polar bear demon._

_**Bubbles**_

_Older brother: Brick._

_Mermaid._

_**Boomer**_

_(older)twin sister: Terra._

_Lightning magician._

_**Brat**_

_Siren._

_**Barek**_

_Panther-human hybrid._

_**Princess**_

_Elf._

_**Mitch**_

_Warewolf._

_**Richard**_

_Warewolf._

_**Koriand'r**_

_Tamaranian._

_**Rachel**_

_Half demon._

_**Garfield**_

_Shape-shifter._

_**Victor**_

_Cyborg._

_Technology magician._

_**Jinx**_

_Sorceress of bad luck._

_**Wally**_

_Speedster._

_**Karen**_

_Bee-human hybrid._

_**Garth**_

_Atlantian._

_**Terra**_

_(younger)Twin brother: Boomer._

_Earth magician._

_**Roy**_

_Half brother: Butch_

_Clone._

_Half elf._

_**Jade**_

_Cat demon._

_**Conner**_

_Clone._

_Superhuman._

_**M'gann M'orzz**_

_Martian._

_**Timmy**_

_Monster summoner._

_**Tootie**_

_Fairy._

_**AJ **_

_Dwarf._

_**Chester**_

_Dwarf._

_**Billy **_

_wizard._

_**Mandy**_

_Evil sorceress._

_**Zim**_

_Irken._

_**Gaz**_

_(Older)brother: Dib._

_Black angel._

_**Dib**_

_(younger)sister: Gaz._

_Black angel._

_**Tak**_

_Irken._

_**Gir**_

_SIR unit._

_**MiMi**_

_SIR unit._

_**Phineas**_

_Brother: Ferb._

_(Older)sister: Candace._

_Vampire._

_**Ferb**_

_Brother: Phineas._

_(Older)sister: Candace._

_Vampire._

_**Candace**_

_(younger)brothers: Phineas, Ferb._

_Vampire._

_**Jeremy**_

_Warewolf._

_**Stacy**_

_Witch._

_**Isabella**_

_Mermaid._

_**Buford**_

_Dwarf._

_**Baljeet**_

_Wizard._

_**Vanessa**_

_Vampire._

_**Perry the platypus**_

_Platypus._

_**Finn**_

_Sister: Fionna._

_weapon summoner._

_**Jake**_

_Half dog._

_**Fionna**_

_Brother: Finn._

_Weapon summoner._

_**Cake**_

_Half cat._

_**Bonnibel**_

_Candy magician._

_**Bubba**_

_Monster summoner._

_**Marshall Lee**_

_vampire._

_**Marceline**_

_vampire._

_**Rainicorn**_

_Half unicorn._

_**Monochromicorn**_

_Half unicorn._

_**Sonic**_

_Speedster._

_**Amy Rose**_

_Warewolf._

_**Miles(Tails)**_

_Telepathic._

_**Cream**_

_Healer._

_**Knuckles**_

_Superhuman._

_**Rouge**_

_Witch._

_**Shadow**_

_Demon._

_**Maria**_

_Ghost._

_**Alvin**_

_Brothers: Theodore, Simon._

_Hobbit._

_**Theodore**_

_Brothers: Alvin, Simon._

_Hobbit._

_**Simon**_

_Brothers: Alvin, Theodore._

_Hobbit._

_**Brittany**_

_Sisters: Elenore, Janette._

_Hobbit._

_**Elenore**_

_Sisters: Brittany, Janette._

_Hobbit._

_**Janette**_

_Sisters: Brittany, Janette._

_Hobbit._


	3. Chapter 2

"Everyone finished?" Kin, the survival teacher, asked. The class responded with a 'yes' and Kin nodded happily. "that's great! NOW WHO WANTS A COOKIE?" she threw cookies at the class and somehow each student got one each.

* * *

"I wonder _how_ the teachers hasn't been put in a mental hospital yet." Jinx said and looked at Banana using magic to float around, bouncing from wall to wall.

Buttercup snickered. "I know right!?" she replied.

"they're so weird!" Jinx smiled slightly.

"it makes school more interesting at least." the black haired magician waved at Hoshi when he walked by and grinned when he waved back.

"HEY, BUTTERS, WAIT!" Buttercup and Jinx both stopped walking and looked behind them to see Kin running their way.

"hey Kin, what's up?" Buttercup greeted and Kin smiled.

"I was wondering how it's going with your magic. It's pretty similar to mine y'know!" Buttercup looked down, frowning.

"it's going ok, I still can't make plants grow though." the black haired teen sighed deeply.

Kin patted her on the shoulder. "you'll get it right some day!" she cheered. Buttercup smiled at Kin again.

"thanks bro!" she and Kin highfived.

"I really look forward to the summer!" Kin said with a groan.

Jinx smirked "everyone does." she said.

Kin nodded. "eeeeeeeeyup!" she agreed.

Jinx looked down at her watch and sighed. "we have to get going unless we want Grunpa to beat us with his staff." she said.

"potion class?" Kin asked. Buttercup and Jinx nodded.

Kin smiled "oh well. See you later then!"

Buttercup and Jinx waved to their teacher then walked towards the classroom.

* * *

Kenji threw Finn on the ground. The blonde boy groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Remember to never leave an opening for your enemy to attack. If you do, you're screwed." Kenji said. He reached a hand out for Finn and the 15-year old took it gratefully. The others in the class sat on the benches at the side. "Now, pick a partner and try to bring him or her down! Remember, no magic, weapons or powers. Only hand-to-hand combat allowed." the Black haired teacher smiled as the class got up to spread out over the grass field.

Timmy gulped as Tootie grinned evilly at him. She may not look like much but that girl was _strong_ as _hell_. Tootie charged at Timmy and he barely had time avoiding the punch she threw at him. "hey, calm down!" Timmy said. Tootie responded by trying to kick him. Timmy was aware she was holding back because of her crush on him but that kick HURT. He doubled over, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Tootie gasped and got down on her knees beside him.

"I'm so sorry Timmy, I didn't mean to kick so hard! Please forgive me!?" Tootie was panicing. Timmy sat up and looked at her, pouting slightly.

"that hurt!" he said.

Tootie threw millions of sorry's in his face and Timmy rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Tootie, we're in combat training, you're supposed to hit me!" he said before standing up.

Tootie stared at him for a while. _He said my name, HE SAID MY NAME!_ She thought and a huge grin spread on her face. Timmy looked at her and blushed slightly. He helped her up then both of them got into fighting stances again.

* * *

Kira sat down in the couch that was in the teachers living room and sighed heavily. "did you guys have fun today?" she asked.

Kin lied down under Kira's drawing table and nodded. "yeah, one of the animals pooped on Zim and he threw a tantrum. It was really fun to watch..." Kin said laughing a little. She and Kira paused then both said at the same time: "poop" and laughed like maniacs.

Hoshi walked in and looked at the laughing girls. "what? What're you laughing about?" he asked.

Kin and Kira looked at eachother then Hoshi.

Silence.

"POOP" Kin and Kira exclaimed and all three burst out laughing.

"that's not even funny!" Kenji said with a raised eyebrow. Kira pouted and poked his cheek.

"stop being so serioussssssssssss. Let insanity embrace you!" the blonde said. Grunpa floated in and sat in the ceiling, eating chocolate chip cookies.

Banana bounced in, dragging Alice with her and Lollipop following not far behind. Kyoko walked in and sat down on the floor. Banana sat in Kira's lap, Alice sat down in her chair and Lollipop sat beside Kenji on the couch.

"ALL LE TEACHERS HAVE GATHERED! NOW LET'S DO RANDOM SHIT!" Hoshi yelled.

"AMEN" Kira, Kin, Grunpa and Banana yelled back.

* * *

"TACOS!" Gir yelled and flied out the roof, leaving a hole behind.

"I'll never grow used to that!" Jake the dog said.

Dib chuckled "me neither, but I kinda like Gir's little random outbursts."

Cadence raised an eyebrow at the brown eyed boy. "seriously? You _like_ it?" she asked.

Dib nodded and smiled. "well, if he didn't do it it'd be pretty boring." he said.

Bubbles looked up at the ceiling, taking her pencil out of her mouth. "I think it's cute!" she said, grinning.

All the students where hanging out in the student living room again and as usual they where having really fun.

"I agree with Dib. Actually, the only reason I, THE AMAZING ZIM, haven't fixed Gir yet is because I have grown quite fond of him." Zim said, looking up from his unfinished device to smile slightly at the hole in the ceiling.

Gaz rolled her eyes then looked at her game slave screen again. Blaze closed her book and stood up, walking over to Blizzard and sitting down in front of him. She leaned against him and Blizzard wrapped his arms around her waist as she opened her book to continue reading.

Amy paused painting her nails and looked at Blaze and Blizzard. "how come you two can almost kill each other one moment and cuddle the next?" she asked.

Blizzard smiled "dunno" he replied.

"hey, guys, I found a horror movie!" Buford said, showing the movie to everyone in the room.

"horror? Sweet!" Fionna exclaimed happily.

Brick stood up. "everyone that wants to see the movie stays here the rest can leave!" he said.

Bubbles picked her drawing things off of the floor and smiled at Brick before walking into her room. Elenore, Janette, Cadence, Amy, Cream, Theodore, Basil and Baljeet left too.

Brick looked at his partner as she squirmed uncomfortably.

_Blossom, you can leave too if you want_, he told her in his thoughts.

Blossom smiled _it's ok_, she replied.

Brick sighed and stared into Blossoms eyes for a moment. Blossom sighed after a while and left too.

"that talking in each others head thing still creeps me out!" Garfield said. Brick just smirked at the green male.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2 FINISHED!**_

_**I have decided that this story WILL have a plot but until the summer vacation starts for our lovely little characters not much will happen.**_

_**we will have a new network on Monday so I will prob'ly try to upload some character referances on deviantART.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. it makes me really happy that gryffindorgal105, bubbles586 and athenachan-o followed this story c':**_

_**review and I will write the next chapter faster! reviews give me inspiration :D**_

_**KIRA OUT!**_


End file.
